No Title Available
by NoUsernamesAreAvailable
Summary: No summary available.


**A/N: (On another note: Oh wow, I'm actually using punctuation) According to my poll, two people voted that I write and post a story of my own. (To be clear, one triple-dog-dared me to write a story). So, here it is. This is a one-shot based around two of my favorite characters from Orange is the New Black. I'm sorry if the writing's bad...I just wrote it this past hour. I'll read through it tomorrow and fix whatever mistakes I made.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.**

* * *

No Title Available

" _Christopher, Christopher, Christopher_ — _enough_ with the damn Christopher shit!" Nicky Nichols hissed, after listening to her best prison friend go on and on about this fiancé of hers for over twenty-minutes. A disgruntled groan escaped her while she punched a fist into the wall behind her.

Her brown orbs sent a piercing glare over in the other woman's direction. "Ya sure he even exists? Cause' he hasn't visited you in over a fucking year, kid! Some fiancé he is," the infuriated redhead shook her head.

"You're just bitter because I won't let ya fuck me anymore. Some of us value our relationships—I can't cheat on him, it's not right."

Nicky rolled her eyes after hearing that. "Oh, _please_ , Lorna. There's no relationship! If there was, this Christopher would actually come visit you once in a while…but he doesn't, does he?" How long will it take for this damn woman to get it through her head that this man obviously doesn't love her? The question was always running through her mind when her friend would mention his name in conversation. It wasn't like she—or any of the other inmates—had ever seen this _Christopher_.

Those words boil a rage inside Lorna. Nicky always knew exactly how to make her face the truth and that bothered her. It bothered her deeply because she can't have anyone ruin her optimistic facade. She couldn't let people see the real her—the unstable, mentally-troubled, _psycho-bitch_ who spent three years stalking a man that refused to love her back. Nope. Certainly, there's no way she'd let that happen.

"He loves me and I love him—we're getting' _married_ , Nicky! Of course, Christopher fucking loves me. How-how could you say he doesn't? Do you want me to not be happy or somethin'?"

Nicky brushed a hand through her own main of hair, trying not to lose her cool. As much as she'd love to scream her head off at Lorna and let out all her pent-up feelings, she wouldn't. She couldn't. That's not how to handle her brunette friend, she knew. "I want you to stop fucking lying to yourself, kid. You're living in a delusion-driven world. Christopher _isn't real_. He's a figment of your imagination or some shit—and quite frankly, we're all real tired of hearing about him. You need to open your eyes and join the real world, Lorna. This has to fucking stop. You're not doing yourself any good by buying into your own delusions," she spoke sternly but kept her voice from yelling.

Why did the redhead have to be so good at reading into her? Lorna shook the thought away. She won't let Nicky break her. No matter how hard she pries, she will not give in.

She didn't have the chance to answer, being interrupted by a voice speaking through the loud-speaker.

"Morello, report to visitation."

Grunting out in irritation, Nicky reluctantly watched her friend take off. _She sure got lucky._ Her head shook angrily. Anytime she tried to have a serious conversation with that woman, something always seemed to stop it. She stood up from her place on the bed and sighed. Without even much of a thought, she found her legs taking her out of her cube—seeming to follow the path Lorna took. Maybe the visitor would be the _mysterious_ Christopher—and what a coincidence that would be—since she knew the brunette wasn't expecting her sister today. That thought only made her walk faster out of the dorms.

* * *

Outside of the visitation room, Nicky searched through the window for her friend. When her eyes finally caught sight of her, she noticed the man sitting across from her. _Christopher's a real person?_ She almost couldn't believe it. But the expression on his face clearly showed how displeased he was to be here. Piqued with curiosity, she tapped her finger lightly on the window and—after catching the attention of Lorna—mouthed her question as to whether or not that man was indeed _the_ Christopher.

Nicky's heart fell at the pained look on Lorna's face—once she got a better glimpse at her—as she slowly nodded her head. Her heart broke even more at the sound of Christopher's harsh yells towards the petite brunette.

"You're a psychotic, delusional, fucked-up _bitch!_ I want nothing to do with you, Lorna… _I can't stand you_ – Seriously, all you've done is tried to sabotage my relationships with actual decent people and I'm fucking tired of it! You deserve to be in here—you belong in prison and I wish you'd be here longer for more than three years because you are fucking deranged! Do these officers know you broke out of here and came to my house—breaking my door and windows?!" He tried to reach over the table to strangle her but the CO on duty immediately came over, dragging him out of the room.

Rage bubbled inside of Nicky as she watched this. How could anyone want to hurt Lorna? Sure, she wasn't the brightest bulb nor was she very stable but she wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact, her sweetness was what made it so hard for Nicky to ever stay mad at her for long. She hit her hand roughly against the wall before running after the distraught Italian.

* * *

"You-you were right," Lorna cried out, staring up at the other with tears running down her pale cheeks. "I-I am delusional."

Nicky sighed, letting her arms to instinctively encircle the brunette in a comforting embrace. She brushed a hand through her hair while peering sympathetically down into her eyes. The pain emanating from them made her regret the words she spoke to her just minutes ago.

"Christopher—he does-doesn't love me…he refused to go on another date with me. He told me I was too much work for him and I-I couldn't take the rejection…so I-I pretended that we were still going out to make myself feel better and I did some real bad things," the younger woman went on to explain, moving her face to stare down at the floor in shame of herself.

The words echoed through Nicky's head. Her eyes gazed heavily into the other's trying her best to read her emotions. "Christopher's an asshole, kid. He doesn't deserve a sweet woman like you in his life. The way he was yellin' and insulting you just proves that. Why would you want an idiot like him anyway, Lorna? A man who tells you ' _you're too much work'_? What the fuck is he talking about?"

"There's so many people in this world—so many better people that can love you and yet, you'd settle for him. That makes a whole buncha sense," she shook her head, tightening her hold on Lorna.

The tears don't stop. That sentence only hyphened her cries. What person would ever love someone as messed up and psychotic as herself? "That's not true, Nicky…who would love someone like me? A psycho who believes in her own psychotic delusions," Lorna fervently inquired, a desperation faintly seeping through her eyes.

Hearing her say that pulled heavily on Nicky's heartstrings. She pulled her friend closer into the embrace, giving a soothing kiss to the top of her head. " _I_ do, kid. I love you," her fingers stroked the sides of Lorna's face.

"Don't fucking call yourself a psycho—you're far from that. You're a sweet, beautiful, loving woman. And anyone would be lucky to have someone like you to love. Christopher is a complete dickhead for rejecting you. But I'm glad he did because you deserve so much better, Lorna. You deserve someone who respects you and wants to have you in their life."

"I'll help and take care of you. _Let me_ love you, Lorna. I'll do whatever I can to make ya forget all about nasty ole' Christopher."


End file.
